In a vehicle such as an automobile and the like, an airbag device, for absorbing an impact on a passenger by inflating and expanding an airbag inside a car in an emergency such as a time of a collision, a time of a rapid deceleration, and the like, becomes common to be mounted. Generally, the airbag device includes the airbag which is usually folded, and is inflated and expanded in an emergency; an inflator supplying a gas to the airbag; a retainer fixing the airbag and the inflator; and an airbag cover covering the airbag.
Then, at a time of a collision or a rapid deceleration of the vehicle, the gas is supplied to the airbag from the inflator; the airbag inflates; the airbag cover opens and bursts; and the airbag is discharged inside the car to inflate and expand. Especially, in a case of the airbag device for a front passenger seat, the airbag is inflated and expanded in a space surrounded by an instrument panel, a windshield (a front glass), and a passenger.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an airbag device including a case provided to he disposed inside the instrument panel in front of the front passenger seat of the automobile, and opening upward; an airbag folded and housed inside the case; an inflator which is a gas generator housed inside the case; and a rectification cloth rectifying the gas generated from the inflator. By an inflating pressure of the airbag by an actuation of the inflator, a door on an upper surface of the instrument panel is pushed open. Thereby, the airbag device is configured such that the airbag inflates and expands in the space divided by the instrument panel, the windshield, and the passenger toward a back of the vehicle. Then, in the drawings (see FIG. 3 and FIG.10) of the Patent Document 1, there is illustrated a state wherein the airbag after an inflation and expansion does not contact with the windshield, and the airbag stands by itself.